The design, manufacture, and sale of fly-fishing equipment accounts for a large portion and rapidly growing niche in the sport fishing industry. The fly reel market segment alone consists of a number of manufacturers and brands. Manufacturers of fly-fishing reels are continually searching out methods to increase performance in terms of the rate of line retrieval, decreased weight, durability, braking ability, adjustability, and ease of use.
Fly-fishing reels should allow ample line retrieval for the targeted game species. A large arbor design is preferable and functional in that it allows for an increased rate of retrieval compared to smaller arbor designs. A large arbor also allows for decreased weight relative to size. Previous designs featuring a large arbor design similar to the current invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,639 A, 6,053,445 A, 6,267,312 B1, 5,921,492 A, 6,155,508 A, and 6,513,743 B1.
There are two distinct types of fly reel drag systems available on the market at the time being. The first are un-sealed drag systems, which allow for water and elements to enter the braking system and require regular maintenance in order to maintain functionality. The second are typically more complex sealed systems with a higher number of smaller parts, fastening components, drag components, and sealing components, etc. Sealed systems allow for lower maintenance, more consistent performance, and increased durability by protecting the internal drag components from the environment. However, previous sealed system designs have been difficult to access and maintain should the need arise.
All components in drag systems must be contained within the reel in some fashion, and as increased pressure is applied to these various drag components they must effectively apply increased braking force to the line exiting the fly reel and allow for the reel to spool freely as line is retrieved. Users must be capable of switching the direction of retrieve in order to reel either left or right handed, and several prior designs including U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,639 A, 6,053,445 A, 6,267,312 B1, 7,168,647 B1, and 2010/0025513 A1 are known to utilize a type of unidirectional bearing in the drag system which can be removed, flipped, and re-inserted in order to change direction of retrieval, similar to the present invention. However, in order to access the internal drag components in previous designs, several complex steps and tools are required. This creates the potential for losing or damaging small parts while accessing the drag system.